Advérbios
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: Advérbios de modo entre Gellert Grindewald e Albus Dumbledore.
1. Verdadeiramente

Fanfic feita para a I Ship War, do fórum Ledo Engano.

**Nota:** por razões óbvias, nem Gellert, nem Albus me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, o sétimo livro teria descrições do amor entre os dois - não apenas insinuações.

**Aviso:** o tema das fanfics de Gellert e Albus essa semana é _fantasia. _O tema é bem complexo, então eu trabalhei nele por alguns ângulos fora do campo "imaginação" ou "fantasia sexual". Eu trabalhei mais nos contextos de "ilusão" e "mentira" que me soaram mais críveis :)

* * *

_Verdadeiramente_

* * *

**I.**

O céu estava azul naquele dia, mas você só viu o acinzentado das nuvens. Você disse que era porque nada era azul o suficiente perto dos meus olhos. Era algo simpático que você me disse e eu acabei acreditando.

Tolice a minha acreditar em você.

**II.**

Você abaixou o tom da voz e me contou uma história. Ela era sobre liberdade e punição, verdade e obediência. Você falou de como viveríamos quando concretizaríamos os nossos planos, e de como seríamos felizes quando não houvesse mais cortinas nebulosas separando a humanidade. E então eu teria uma família normal e saudável. E você teria a mim.

Eu sempre achei que você queria ter a mim.

A verdade é que, em algum momento, eu acabei inventando outro você que não era real.

**III.**

Você me contou uma mentira sobre você.

E ela era real para mim.

Você sorriu naquela tarde de verão, narrando seus grandiosos planos, esperando ter a mim nessa empreitada. Você era alguém – mas eu via outra pessoa. Uma outra versão dos seus olhos que me encarava mais apaixonadamente, de suas palavras com tom menos cortante, da sua personalidade que me feria menos. Recriei suas palavras de outro jeito, ordenei os verbos de modo mais simpático, amei um sorriso que remetia ao seu, me envolvi por um personagem que só existia na minha cabeça.

Mas você não existia.

Existiam apenas ruínas e destruição, e isso foi tudo o que restou.

No fim, a minha própria mente foi o que acabou me levando ao meu fracasso.


	2. Odiosamente

Fanfic feita para a I Ship War, do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

_Odiosamente_

* * *

Luz do sol se infiltrava pela fresta da cortina amarelada, incidindo sobre o criado-mudo, bem ao lado da cama, mantida na penumbra. Ela lhe fitava com os olhos azuis, vagos e inexpressivos, os cabelos acobreados despenteados sobre os ombros. Frágil e insegura, uma bomba que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Havia tanto poder, você percebe, e tanto poder é perigoso demais para ser guardado assim, em uma casa tão frágil.

Você a ama.

Você a ama _muito_.

(mas você a odeia também)

Ela sabe.

Ela entende melhor do que você acha.

Sua cabecinha é cheia de caraminholas, mentiras contadas por papai e mamãe, inventando uma historinha atrás da outra para justificar coisas sem justificativa. Ela está lá e você a odeia porque ela sabe bem demais de seus momentos de insanidade, desses momentinhos que você inventa uma história nova.

Uma filosofia nova.

Um amigo novo.

Agora você acha que ele existe.

(só porque algo está só na sua cabeça)

E então você quer mata-la porque é peso morto. Porque ela não pode te acompanhar e você é uma pessoa brilhante demais para ficar parada por aí, sendo babá. Então você se odeia por pensar dessa maneira e foge.

Foge para um lugar que só existe dentro de você.

(não quer dizer que não seja real)

Você conversa com pessoas que não existem, tem ideias que nunca serão aceitas e um amor que nunca aconteceu.

Mas ela sabe.

E mesmo que ela seja a doente e você seja o saudável, mesmo que seja você o mais velho e apto a cuidar dela, mesmo que a vida esteja constantemente por um fio e mesmo que você tenha sido o melhor aluno em séculos da sua escola, você sabe perfeitamente que só há uma pessoa sã na sua casa e não é você.

E essa é a pior parte, não é? Porque vocês sabem quem é que enlouqueceu e inventou um amigo só para não se sentir sozinho. E é constrangedor demais falar que acabou se apaixonando por sua própria invenção, não é mesmo? Dá para entender.

Ela te entende. Muito melhor do que você pensa.

E você queria que ela não te entendesse. Queria que ela explodisse, que ela berrasse, que ela se enfurecesse com o destino que lhe desgraçou corpo e alma, e ainda lhe ofereceu um irmão louco para ser seu cuidador. Mas ela apenas lhe observa, compreende e aceita.

E você a odeia.

Você a odeia, Albus, porque ela é a única pessoa que te ama – e você queria que existisse outra.


	3. Mentirosamente

Fanfic feita para a I Ship War, do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

_Mentirosamente_

* * *

Há uma sombra entre nós dois.

_Ela tem um significado._

Você ergue os olhos, olhos de menino mau, e sorri. É um sorriso que vai da ponta a ponta, uma párabola completa curvada para cima, a função de segundo grau se executando perfeitamente sob o seu domínio. Posso ver a cintilância perversa por trás dos seus olhos, a sombra recaindo inteira sobre você e parte sobre mim. Mas eu queria estar inteiramente sob ela, assim como você.

_Porque é estar mais perto de você._

Há a penumbra. Ouço o tique-taque. Ele diz que estamos perto do fim. Eu odeio esse tique-taque. Odeio. O tempo escorre por entre meus dedos, como areia, e me faz perder o ar tamanha a minha sensação de torpor e tristeza. O azul se torna estranhamente cinzento quando estamos juntos e eu penso em nós dois.

_Houve um tempo que eu sonhava._

Eu acreditava que você era garoto bom e que tudo iria se resolver. Construí um mundo inteiro de fábulas e encantamentos no qual seríamos felizes, que discutíriamos filosofia no café da manhã e nos amaríamos à noite. Mas era castelo de cristal e era frágil demais para suportar o menor desapontamento que tívessemos. É bem cruel se você parar para pensar nisso:

_Eu não pude nem sequer sonhar direito._

A única coisa que eu sei que nao é fantasia, minha ou sua, é tudo o que eu sinto. São coisas tão escorregadias, que esvanecem em meio à mágoa, mas ainda reluzem quando eu penso nelas. É o que há de incrível nessas coisas: elas são reais.

Elas não são uma mentira que eu contei a vocês.

Elas não são como você.

_Você é uma mentira._


	4. Dolorosamente

Fanfic feita para a I Ship War, do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

_Dolorosamente_

* * *

Morde. Dói. Sangra.

Para.

_Para._

**Capítulo Um: busto do tamanho de sua dignidade.**

Seu olho é azul e brilha bondosamente. É uma característica importante. Vai existir através dos séculos e quando construírem estatuetas imensas, com o busto do tamanho da sua dignidade, vão tentar retratar todo o azul cor da bondade e não vão conseguir.

_Não vão._

**Capítulo Dois: comparativo entre onda sonora e textura.**

Quando o beijo, emitia um fraco som de excitação. Sussurro entrecortado da sua respiração ofegante, murmúrio de quem implora por clemência, dizeres de quem se submete. Ouço-o já. Ele pede que eu o conduza à dor pelo prazer.

Sua voz tem cor e textura, sabor e cheiro. Seria veludo, penso eu, e ele sorri um sorriso bonito e gentil, as pontas dos seus lábios curvadas ligeiramente pra cima, enquanto pronuncia meu nome.

Ele pronuncia meu nome e ele sai azul, tão azul quanto seus olhos, e com cheiro de campo.

Posso sentir o cheiro agora.

**Capítulo Três: sua existência.**

Mas:

_Eles acham que ele não existe._

Ainda posso vê-lo. Ele existe. Ele está aqui na minha frente e me diz a mesma coisa todos os dias. _Como está, Gellert?_, pergunta em sua voz aveludada e eu posso experimentar até mesmo o cheiro de suas palavras. Todos os dias.

_Mas me disseram que era coisa da minha cabeça._

Ele me encara solenemente, e é tão, _tão_ doloroso receber o seu olhar de piedade e compreensão. A humilhação nunca está completa até o momento que se recebe um olhar sábio de Albus, digo eu, e é verdade. Sinto minha alma se partir quando percebo sua censura nos traços do seu rosto, me observando entre aquelas paredes, e então gosto de tocá-lo.

Ele tem toque.

Posso tê-lo em meus braços mais uma vez, todos os dias.

_Mas me disseram que ninguém me visita há anos._

_Como?, digo eu, se Albus ainda me visita por aqui todos os dias?_

_E então me olharam com piedade e me deram algo para dormir._

Quero tê-lo novamente.

Amanhã o terei. Com certa dose de dor – que sempre nos excita – e certa dose de humilhação – de nós dois. Mas amanhã o terei entre meus braços e o sentirei inteiramente. Amanhã. Sempre amanhã.

Albus nunca deixa de me visitar.


	5. Merecidamente

Fanfic feita para a I Ship War, do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

_Merecidamente_

* * *

[Eu te amo]

Desenho meus sinais em teu corpo, marcando tua carne como propriedade minha. Mordo forte o suficiente para deixar marcas arroxeadas pelo pescoço e ombro, e eu não canso de admirar as linhas avermelhadas dispostas aleatoriamente em suas costas, registradas pelas minhas unhas que se cravaram nelas.

[Eu gosto do seu corpo]

Você abaixa o tom de voz e geme, geme tão baixinho que mal consigo te ouvir, mas posso sentir tua vibração me implorando, pedindo que – pelo amor de Deus – eu alivie um pouco de toda a dor que você sente.

Mas eu nunca alivio.

[Eu gosto de conversar com você]

A mágoa se apresenta em seu olhar quando digo que seria melhor que você não se apegue muito a mim. Eu sonho pelo momento que você reaja à tudo que faço e digo, eu fantasio o momento que você gritará comigo pelo meu atrevimento, pela minha crueldade, pela perversidade com que te trato. Um dia você me perguntou minha fantasia secreta.

É essa: você me odiando como eu mereço.

[Me desculpa]

Já escrevi o script das suas críticas e ponderações, posso até te ensinar o seu olhar de desapontamento e raiva. Treinei até mesmo a minha expressão indiferente, do amante que não se abala quando erra.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu, não é mesmo? Eu criei um você que nunca existiria, porque não é compatível.

[Você inventou outro Gellert, eu inventei outro Albus]

Então sua decepção está presa na minha cabeça. Machuquei o quanto pude, ansiando pelo dia que eu não poderia mais te ferir como quisesse, pelo dia que eu seria, por fim, interrompido. Mas eu não fui.

Você me deixou continuar e eu não sei o que eu faço agora.

[Vivemos ambos em um relacionamento com pessoas que não existem]


End file.
